Tec-9
The Tec-9 is a new semi-automatic Terrorist pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The Tec-9 was designed by George Kellegren and manufactured by Intratec, originating from Sweden and the U.S. Its production lasted from 1985, and ended in 1994, when it was originally banned in the U.S. by the Federal Assault Weapons Ban. The Tec-9 was more famously known as being made easy to accommodate modifications to give it fully-automatic submachine gun-style qualities, which also led to its ban. The Tec-9 holds 32 rounds of 9mm Parabellum pistol cartridge in-game. In game it starts with 120 rounds in reserve and 32 in the initial magazine. It costs $500 and kill award is default. Properties Gameplay Advantages *Highest magazine capacity of all pistols (slightly more than the Dual Berettas) *Acceptable damage *Cheap (PC:$500) (Console:$400) *Surprisingly, it can kill enemy players with a single headshot, even if the enemy is equiped with a helmet as long as it's close range. *Compared to the Desert Eagle, the Tec-9 has a much higher magazine capacity, is cheaper, and can still kill helmet equipped enemies with a single headshot. *Has a relatively high armor piercing value, which means it suffers less armor-based damage reduction when compared to most other weapons, which is what allows it to one-shot kill enemies wearing helmets with a headshot. *Lightweight *The Tec-9 has a good rate of fire. Disadvantages *Recoil can get too high if the user continuously fires this weapon. *High spread (unsuitable to wield against enemies at long distances) *Lowest first shot accuracy pistol in the game *The Tec-9 is Terrorist exclusive. Gameplay Tactics *It is recommended to spray bullets on targets within close proximity. Aim at the chest to increase the possibility of scoring a headshot. *If enemies are located at longer ranges, try to burst-fire the Tec-9 or switch to more suitable firearms. *Aiming at the head is normally the best strategy, unless there are too many opponents. If this happens, try to inflict as much damage as possible and retreat. Then, find another angle to strike back. *It is rather best to not engage groups of enemies without a teammate providing cover fire as the Tec-9's poor accuracy won't do much to save the player. Counter-Tactics *Avoid close-ranged combat with all users whenever possible. *More accurate and powerful weapons are recommended to engage users. *Watch out for users if you have to reload. The Tec-9 has a large magazine and can be reloaded quickly, giving them an advantage if you are equipped with weapons that have a low rate of fire. small clip capacity, and lengthy reload time. *Rushing at enemies armed with this weapon is ill-advised, unless they are not aware of you. Gallery csgo_tec9_1.png|Idle csgo_tec9_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 csgo_tec9_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *The Tec-9 was originally the default pistol for the Terrorists. However, due to its high ammo capacity and power, it was replaced by the Glock. *This is only weapon that uses the 9mm bullet in which it can kill fully armored players with a single headshot. *To many players, the Tec-9 is considered to be one of the most overpowered pistols in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive due to the penetration damage and high magazine capacity. However, the accuracy of the Tec-9 is not always reliable at longer ranges. *Unlike a lot of movies and video games the Tec-9 is not full auto. in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Tec-9 correctly fires semi auto, just like the original Intratec tec-9. External links *Tec-9 at Wikipedia *CS:GO Tec-9 Weapon Guide at Youtube Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons